Adventures in Paris
by RhythmicHeart
Summary: A collection of Rhythm Thief adventures in a one shot series.
1. Game

Charlie could feel the heat of the sun on her face. Her heart pounded as the coach called in the team for halftime. Feeling the exhaustion that comes from a long game, she sipped some water from a plastic bottle. The water was refreshing and she drank it up quickly.  
>"Ready for the second half, team?" the coach asked. "Today's a scorcher, play hard and do your best"<p>

Charlie nodded as sweat dripped her back.  
>At all costs, she couldn't afford to lose the championship game after several consecutive wins against the league's toughest teams during the season.<br>The team went back on the field. Charlie took her place in center forward, switching the lineup as she had just been playing mid field and needed a break.

The whistle blew and the second round started. A tall brunette girl passed the ball from the side to Charlie. She ran with full force, kicking the ball to the net.  
>Charlie could feel someone on the other team kick her opposite foot from behind.<br>The ball rolled into the net.  
>"Gah!" Charlie yelped as she fell.<br>Pain shot through her ankle, she felt it roll back and anticipated the worst.  
>She hated this, this feeling of weakness. Charlie wanted to stand up but she couldn't, the burning sensation in her ankle stopped her.<p>

"Oh mon dieu. Did this seriously happen?" Charlie cussed under her breath.  
>One of Charlie's teammates noticed that she was on the ground and helped her up.<br>She shifted her weight onto her good foot and with the help of her teammate, hobbled off the field. She felt very unbalanced and it hurt badly to move.

"Penalty!" cried the referee. The player who knocked Charlie down was benched.  
>The coach looked at her concerned as Charlie sat on the bench. He got an ice pack from the team's drink cooler, wrapped it in a spare jersey and handed it to Charlie.<br>She took off her cleats, shin guards, and socks and put it on her foot miserably.  
>"I want to play! This isn't fair." she sighed. "We're short one player, we're going to be disqualified if we can't get anyone back on."<p>

An eager voice perked up behind her "Couldn't help but overhearing but you say you need another player?"  
>Charlie's face went a shade of pink, her Phantom R was standing right behind her with his repulsive dog.<br>"What are you doing here?" Charlie hissed.  
>"I just happened to be in the neighbourhood"<br>Phantom R turned to the coach "Can I sub in?"  
>Charlie glared icily "Don't let him."<br>At this point, the coach didn't care who played, just as long as the team wasn't disqualified. It looked like Charlie knew the fellow, maybe he could play a little.  
>"I don't see why not" The coach handed Phantom R a jersey, Phantom R took off his hat and took her spot in the game.<br>"Why are you doing this, R? I don't understand."  
>"I don't need a reason, do I?"<br>"I hate you so much sometimes."

Fondue nudged Charlie and this movement suddenly reminded her of the opportunity she missed to put Phantom R in a jail cell. Her ankle was in too much pain for her to notice earlier. Not like she could have done anything, her dad wasn't at the game of course. He was working again. It was like he never had any time for his daughter. He would come to drop her off and pick her up but that was it.

Charlie watched the rest of the game from the sidelines. Only thirty minutes were left in the game and thanks to Charlie's surprising goal the score was tied four to four.  
>Out on the field Phantom R was trying to find a rhythm in the movements of the other players. When he realized the patterns of the teams and the opposing teams he made his way and got a hold of the ball. He passed it to the left forward.<p>

The left forward got the signal and headed towards the goalpost. Phantom R anticipated the players movement and slid to the right side of the field and he narrowly dodged the other teams defence, just in time to give another one of Charlie's teammates the ball.  
>The boy kicked the ball into the net and the goalie fumbled on their jump and the ball went in. "Nice going!" said Phantom R.<p>

Unfortunately after many attempts tried to block, the opposing team managed to counteract the goal.  
>Seconds were on the clock.<br>The referee blew his whistle.  
>Charlie's team breathed out of worry.<br>"It's a draw!"  
>The teams prepared the players they needed for the penalty kicks. Phantom R was surprisingly one of the lucky five.<br>They took a risk and put Phantom R first. That way they wouldn't have to blame themselves if they missed.

Phantom R went up to the penalty line. He closed his eyes and imagined it was around the time of the Fete du Paris again, the day he had first met Charlie and she almost succeeded in kicking him in the head.  
>Phantom R put all of his strength into the shot as the memory swirled in his head. The ball soared past the goalie's head into straight into the net. Success!<br>The opponents matched him, goal for goal.  
>Urbain, who was Charlie's rival went next. He flawlessly tackled the ball.<br>It was all up to Charlie's team now. They alternated players and a fierce boy went to the line.  
>He missed and hung his head in disbelief.<br>Charlie's team crawled back to the sidelines in defeat with the cheers of their opponents echoing through their ears.

"Good game fellows, You're a really strong team." said Phantom R. "It was an honour to play with you."  
>"Merci" the goalie on Charlie's team perked up "You're not too bad yourself".<br>Phantom R noticed that Charlie was still sitting on the bench, looking a bit disappointed.  
>He went beside her "Hey you need a hand?"<br>"Keep your hands to yourself!" she scowled.  
>"Funny, I think you've said something like that to me before. I hope you're alright. C'mon Charlie, they're giving your team medals for placing second. You don't want to miss that."<br>Charlie scoffed "Fine. Don't expect my thanks."

Phantom R assisted in helping Charlie so she could walk. Charlie rolled her eyes, not very impressed.  
>She limped towards her teammates and she got her silver medal, the coach putting it loosely on her neck. "See you next season coach." she said.<br>"Looking forward to it" the coach responded. "Hope your ankle recovers quickly"  
>Shortly after that, the rest of the players made their way home, it was just Charlie and Phantom R left on the field.<br>"Wouef!" barked Fondue.  
>"Is your father coming?" asked Phantom R.<br>"Oui, he's usually on time aussi." he expression was troubled.  
>At that moment Vergier appeared in the police car which he owned.<br>"Mon dieu, what did you do Charlotte?" Vergier looked at her sympathetically and then turned to Phantom R suspiciously but then shook his head. His daughter wouldn't be standing beside Paris' notorious rhythm thief. Perhaps he had been working too long in the heat.  
>"I got tripped by the other team, you would have found this out if you actually showed up to one of my games once."<br>"You know I have work, Charlotte. Let's go home, it's been a long day."  
>Charlie stumbled her way into the police car.<br>"Do I know you?" asked Vergier.  
>"You know, I just have one of those faces." Phantom R mentioned.<br>"You look familiar..."  
>"Thanks... You do too..."<br>"Idiots." Charlie mumbled from inside the vehicle.  
>Vergier didn't hear her fortunately and drove away. Charlie turned and glared back at Phantom R as the car left the parking lot.<br>He gave her a contented grin in return.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, if not I hope the rest in this series will please you.**

**Any Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Requests? Leave your opinion, I don't bite. :)  
>By the way, have you played the iOS yet?<strong>


	2. Mother's Day

Oops my fingers slipped and made some absolute crap….

"Ok, les petit enfants, we're going to do something different now" said Raphael's teacher.

Four and five year olds of various shapes and sizes chattered amongst themselves about what they did after school, what they had packed in their lunch boxes, and about who they were going to sit with on their next field trip.

They had just finished a lesson on all the different sounds letters can make and they were getting restless. It was the beginning of a long day.

Raphael's kindergarten teacher clapped her hands and raised a finger to her lips to hush the children.

"In two days it's going to be Mother's Day. I have some crayons, construction paper, and some glue for you all to make some cards with, won't that be fun? The assistant teacher and I will help you with the writing and you can give this to your Mom on Sunday"

The tykes rushed to the stations to create cards for their mothers using their tiny fingers to make colourful creations.  
>Raphael sat quietly putting his hands on top of his desk and let out a small sniffle as he thought of his mother.<br>His teacher went up to him, noticing he seemed down.  
>"Are you alright Raphael?" she asked.<br>"Oui, Madame" he responded.

Raphael wiped his eyes and nose, joining the other kindergartens in the planned craft. He grabbed a black crayon plus construction paper. Raphael drew small and tall people with red hair and a women with ballerina shoes on his page. He put his masterpiece in his backpack near his cubby.

Finally it was time for the students to go home. Isaac waited outside the building for his son.  
>"Hey Papa!" Raphael shouted, hugging him when he exited the building.<p>

"I made this in school today" he said, reaching for the craft. Isaac looked over the drawing, Raphael must have picked up his skill for art because he was immediately able to tell what his son had drawn. It was Raphael, Isaac, and his mother. He smiled, but he felt a bit of grief.

Isaac took a detour to the cemetery on the way home.  
>"Let's go see your mother, shall we?" Raphael clutched Isaac's hand and put his drawing on his mother's tombstone.<br>The day became a little bit brighter.


End file.
